Le jour s'est levé
by mindouber
Summary: One shot Un rêve étrange perturbe Neville et l'oblige à faire face à ses sentiments song fic, yaoi


POV de Neville

Le jour s'est levé  
Sur une étrange idée  
Je crois que j'ai rêvé  
Que ce soir je mourrais

C'est étrange quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tout m'a semblé différent. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'allais mourir ce soir. Cela semblait si réel, je me voyais faire mes adieux à mes amis, je voyais Luna se mettre à pleurer tandis que Dean et Seamus retenaient bravement leurs larmes, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'étais pas maître de mon corps. Je voulais leur crier que ce n'était pas vrai, que je tenais à la vie mais les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient des mots d'adieu, de mort.

**Le jour s'est levé  
Plein de perplexité  
Si ce n'était pas un rêve  
Qu'il faille s'en aller  
S 'en aller  
**

En revêtant mon uniforme de Griffondor, j'entendais mes camarades discuter gaiement du prochain match de quiditch qui allait opposer Griffondor à Serdaigle. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, je ne cessais de repenser à ce rêve. Et si ce n'en était pas un ? Le professeur Trealwney n'arrêtait pas de parler de la signification des rêves et qu'il fallait toujours faire attention aux mauvais présages qu'ils pouvaient apporter, mais j'avais toujours dit que l'hypothèse comme quoi les rêves guidaient nos vies était un ramassis d'idioties !

**  
Comme le jour avançait  
En moi je pensais  
Si ce n'était pas un rêve  
J'ai tout à aimer**

Durant toute la journée, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, j'étais nerveux, comme si j'attendais quelque chose. J'étais très irritable, je n'ai pas cessé de répondre vertement à mes amis dès qu'ils me demandaient si j'allais bien. Je m'en veux à présent de leur avoir si mal parlé mais j'avais peur que si je commençais à discuter avec eux, cela allait se passer comme dans mon rêve, que j'allais leur dire au revoir avant d'aller mourir…

**  
Quand le jour s'est couché  
J'ai réalisé  
Que ce n'était qu'une trêve  
Dans ma réalité  
Nous sommes ici pour croire  
Rien d'autre à laisser croire  
Croire que l'on meurt ce soir  
Pour qui veux bien voir  
**

En me couchant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, une pensée me hantait : tout au long de cette journée, j'avais pensé à ce que je ferais si je savais que j'allais bientôt mourir, et je me suis rendu compte que si je mourais d'un coup, la seule personne que j'ai aimée ne le saurait jamais.

**  
Le voile est levé  
Sur ma pauvreté  
Qu'ai-je donc à garder  
Qui ne sera soufflé**

Rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de pleurer, si je mourais Drago ne saurait jamais que je l'aime et personne ne pourrais lui dire car je n'en avais parlé à personne. J'avais trop peur de la réaction de mes amis alors j'ai continué à faire semblant de le détester, afin que personne ne voit mes sentiments surtout pas lui…

**  
Oui, le voile est levé  
Tout est si coloré  
Qu'ai-je donc à donner  
Qui ne sera soufflé  
Nous sommes ici pour croire  
Rien d'autre à laisser croire  
Croire que l'on meurt ce soir  
Et qu'il est déjà tard  
**

Maintenant, je voyais bien que j'avais fait une erreur, j'aurais du dévoiler mon amour au grand jour, le mettre au pied du mur ! Mais ma fichue timidité m'en avait toujours empêché !

Le lendemain, je pris une grande décision, je n'avais rien à perdre, sinon ma fierté, mais n'importe quel Serpentard dirait que je n'en avais pas.

Après le cours de potion (pendant lequel Snape m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, inutile de le préciser) je l'ai attendu, mais il était avec sa bande. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'ai appelé et étrangement il m'a suivit sans rien dire, impassible. Même après ma déclaration. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et qu'à présent la balle était dans son camp que c'était à lui de voir. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me suis enfui. Je sais c'est lâche surtout pour un Griffondor mais je n'aurais pas supporté de me faire rejeter aussi vite.

**  
Déjà tard  
Mais pas trop tard  
A toi de voir  
A toi de croire  
**

Le reste de la soirée se passa lentement, je n'avais même pas osé aller manger dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner de peur de le voir. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avais pris ? Je lui avais dit que la balle était dans son camp ! Comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir pour me jeter !

**  
Le jour s'est levé  
Sur cette étrange idée  
La vie n'est qu'une journée  
Et la mort qu'une nuit  
La vie n'est ajournée  
Que si la mort lui nuit**

Ce matin, il a bien fallut que j'aille dans la Grande Salle, je ne pouvais pas mourir de faim pour lui. J'ai beau l'aimer passionnément, j'aime aussi la vie !! Je m'installais donc à la table des rouge et or sans regarder la table des Serpentards de peur de l'apercevoir, mais je sentais quand même son regard dans mon dos, il devait sûrement de marrer avec ses amis !

Le courrier est arrivé, comme chaque matin je n'y ai prêté aucune attention, depuis que ma grand-mère était morte personne ne m'écrivait jamais. C'est pourquoi je fus très surpris de voir un hibou grand duc s'arrêter devant moi avant de me tendre négligemment la patte. Lorsque je vis l'expéditeur mon cœur rata un battement, et sans attendre je me hâtais de lire cette missive :

_Neville,_

_J'ai été très surpris par ton petit discours d'hier, je n'arrivais pas à te repondre clairement alors j'ai choisi de te répondre par lettre, et encore, j'ai du mettre ma fierté de côté pour le faire._

_Enfin bref, tout cela pour te dire que je t'aime aussi, autant te dire que, quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai été très choqué mais on s'habitue à tout. Je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque, alors je m'étais habitué à subir cet amour impossible. Mais maintenant tout à changé, je sais que tu m'aimes._

_Drago_

_P.S : Rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir ? j'aimerais te voir… _

Neville écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre vivement un parchemin et une plume dans son sac, et rédigea à la hâte un petit mot qu'il donna au hibou avec pour ordre de le remettre à Malfoy. Il risqua même un regard vers la table des vert et argent où Drago Malfoy lui souriait discrètement.

Il sourit et sortit de la grande salle de meilleure humeur qu'il n'y était rentré peu de temps avant.


End file.
